1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and apparatus for detecting a biometric region for user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with developments in various mobile devices such as a smartphone and wearable devices, an importance of a secured authentication is increasing. In Biometrics authentication technology, a user may be authenticated based on, for example, a fingerprint, an iris, voice, a face, and a blood vessel. The biometrics authentication technology may use a unique biometric property of each user because the biometric property may be robust against forgery or falsification, not cause an inconvenience for carrying, and change little over a lifetime.
For example, a fingerprint recognition technique is widely commercialized due to various advantages such as convenience, security, and economical feasibilities. In addition to a contact type authentication such as the fingerprint recognition, there is provided a contactless type authentication, for example, an iris based authentication. Since the iris based authentication is the contactless type authentication, a user may freely use a portable device with a hand, which may bring an increased convenience to the user.